


【你×朱星杰】

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【你×朱星杰】

>>  
奢华水晶灯下的暖色像是被细细研磨过的星辰撒在宴会中央，朱星杰身着一套淡色西装衣裤，左耳是一尾缠绕盘踞的银色蛇形耳钉。  
不太符合身形的稚小却又意外灵活的手指将一副特质纸牌运用地炉火纯青，势在必得的笑容显然比戏法本身更吸引人。  
他会是全场的焦点，笔挺的西裤衬出修长匀称的双腿，贴身的布料勾勒出一段窄腰。表演结束后他转身走去接侍者托盘上的香槟酒杯，白净的脚踝就会若隐若现。  
搭配着挑人的浅金发色，此刻的朱星杰就是伫于宴会中央的一颗辰星。  
不过再闪耀，也是属于自己的所有物。

“星杰，你过来。”  
我朝不远处正交谈甚欢的人招招手，看着他优雅地向对面的年轻女士附耳低语着什么，随后在转身的瞬间冷着脸向我走来。  
毋庸置疑，那位女孩成了他的新猎物。

“什么事？”朱星杰找了地方坐下，但还是与我隔了起码一人的空位距离。故意点了他爱吃的小甜品，见他的目光在食物上漂浮不定，我笑着拍了拍身边的位置，“喜欢就吃吧。”  
这是命令，和他爱不爱吃甜食无关。  
卡座在昏暗的角落，失去灯光陪衬的他也变得黯淡无光起来，大厅左侧有一位打扮如蓝玫瑰的女士在寻找他。  
朱星杰假装无意瞥了一眼，便很不情愿地一点点向我挪过来。我用金色餐叉戳中装满奶油的食物，另一只手臂环过他的腰身便往怀里带，同时把泡芙塞进对方嘴里。  
白色奶油意料之中溅到了他的嘴角，朱星杰显得有些气急败坏，挣脱了控制去拿茶几上的抽纸。  
我没拦着他，只不过是无伤大雅的恶作剧罢了。

他此刻抓着纸巾用力蹭自己的嘴，直到两瓣唇都被擦红擦痛，才肯一点点慢下动作。  
我撑着脑袋只觉得有些好笑，但细想了才意识到自从我回国后他似乎格外喜欢用这种方式残害自己，或者说是抵触我？  
兴许是前段时间出差太久，把他散养地都惯出小毛病了。  
我把玻璃盘推到朱星杰的面前，一字一顿说出“吃完”两个字。  
“我不爱吃这个。”他皱着眉拒绝。  
“吃。”我没让步。  
还是怀念上回带他吃火锅的时候，穿着背心吃得浑身汗汵汵，皮肤都热得泛起桃红色，硬是在饭桌上给看硬了，唯一遗憾是中途带进洗手间解决却不能接吻。  
“还有事吗？”他擦了擦嘴，仿佛刚才消灭掉十几个腻到发慌的甜食不是他一样，一边用余光直接略过我寻找着刚才的猎物。  
“跟我回家，我要干你。”

银灰色超跑在公路上疾驰，朱星杰难得没再放一些炸耳的音乐。  
“怎么了？”我笑问，转头发现他只是无意地啃着手指对车窗外飞速掠过的景色愣神。  
“放松点，这不是我们第一次好吗。”我试图安抚，但也心知肚明原因不会这么简单。

我承认朱星杰是我清单内最喜欢也是最难驯的。在这儿想爬上我的床出卖身体来换取好资源的不在少数，而他在床上就像拥有着一种令人上瘾的魔力。平时冷冷淡淡，稍稍被惹怒了就凶巴巴地用视线剐你。一旦被操开，身体就彻底在你怀里软成一滩，被压抑住的呻吟都沙哑中透着令人欲罢不能的诱惑。他很少主动，最多只是不反抗，红着眼尾睁着没焦距的眼睛看得恨不得把这只小妖精操进床单里。

电梯上行的时间我就忍不住把朱星杰拉进怀里吻上他还微微发肿的唇，他在瑟缩着，我没工夫去管他为什么今天这么抗拒，或者说是害怕。  
他的口腔里还是发甜的奶油香味，我掐住了他在不断躲避的下巴，边用空余的手拽下他的外套，抽出塞在裤腰的衬衫，却也懒得去一颗颗解开，扯住衣领便向两边扯开，纽扣散落了一地。  
电梯门开了，我随意将撕碎的衬衫扔在地上，一边踩着柔软的波斯地毯将朱星杰扛在肩膀走进里屋，主卧的大床十分柔软，他被我扔在床上一时间都爬不起来，不过我也没有让他起来的打算。  
把碍事的衣服脱掉，急不可耐重新回到他身上，或许是我出差太久，看到身下人赤裸的样子竟然连接吻的耐心都没有，一心只想立刻把他占为己有。  
“让我先洗澡…”朱星杰抗拒地抓住我打算上下其手的手腕，一边找着理由想逃跑。  
他的力气大但远不如我，手腕上被他留下了微微发红的指印，我一把托起他的屁股就连带着底裤也拽下来。  
他的小肉茎半软着，我胡乱撸了几把他就立刻闭了声，只能仰着头呼哧呼哧轻喘。  
朱星杰的确敏感，但在我的印象里似乎也没有到这个地步。  
就像是在验证我的猜测一样，胸前的乳头在没触碰的情况下已经发红发肿硬地像两颗小红豆，乳晕都涨成了玫红色。我用两指捏住了左乳旋转搓揉，几乎立刻感受到身下的肉体在剧烈颤抖。我埋头舔弄那枚被我搓长的弹性乳肉，舌尖挑开微微凹陷的乳孔，朱星杰从喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟，竟然用短小的手指笨拙地去玩弄自己的另一边。  
显然是在我出差的日子里，被调教成了别人的小婊子。

我把无意间啃肿的乳头吐出来，夹杂着私心又咬上他的脖颈，留下了数枚青紫的专属痕迹后才稍勉强消了气。  
情欲上头的朱星杰乖乖环上我的肩膀，两条腿勾住了腰便不安分地磨蹭起来，还没来得及脱的裤子被他搞得一塌糊涂。放在之前我无论如何也想象不到他主动的样子，现在发现没比我上过的小骚货差多少。  
我抓过他的膝窝将两腿分开，那处艳红色的小肉洞早就湿得无需扩张，像会呼吸一样张张合合引诱着我的进入。  
但多少还是怕弄疼了他，才进入一个指端那张濡湿的小嘴就迫不及待想把剩余的指节全吞进去。  
他主动挺着腰肢，抬高了屁股想把我的手指吞进去更多。我险些把持不住，但作为他在外面偷吃的惩罚我并不打算轻易放过他。  
故意抽出手指后他的动作越发大胆，两只白净的小手钻过来扒开了正翕张的小肉洞，涌出的肠液把穴口周围浇得亮晶晶，实在会勾起人的肉欲。

“外面那帮小崽子能满足得了你么？”  
我其实对朱星杰没有过分的占有欲，他是成年人，更何况我与他只是一层金钱交易关系，等他换了其他雇主，我也栓不住他了。

听到我这么说朱星杰恢复了些理智，后知后觉般合拢了腿，正当我以为他坐起身是又要跟我吵架时带着奶油甜味的吻突然扑面而来，我能感觉到对方微凉的手钻进了底裤，技术说不上娴熟地胡乱撸动着。  
我配合地回吻着他脱下裤子，黏着嘴的小猫立刻趴到了我的下腹，两只手轮流照顾着我的小兄弟，一边用柔软的舌头上下舔弄，再用火热的口腔包裹。  
做过这么多次，享受到朱星杰的口腔服务还是头一遭，他没什么技巧性，就是一味地想把我的整根吞进去，龟头被食道黏膜挤压吸附地感觉很舒服，我无意间看到正在卖力吞吐的朱星杰连眼角都洇了泪顿时失控，按住了他的脑袋便向上挺动，能清楚听到对方喉咙里发出的咕噜咕噜声，以及手掌下挣扎的脑袋。  
我扯着他的头发把脑袋挪开，直起了身把他推到床沿，抬起他的一条腿就将硬的发疼的阴茎挺进他湿漉漉的小洞。  
似乎是一切来的太快，朱星杰都来不及忍耐自己的声音。绵长性感的呻吟很快就被插出来，我听得更是下腹收紧，握紧了腿根便快速动作，他在我身下随着进出频率断断续续哼出呻吟。  
我九浅一深地不舍得离开他温暖舒适的内部，肠壁的层层褶皱都被我彻底操开。  
到底是皮肤白，才没过一会儿交合处周围就呈现出熟透的深红，肠液混合着前液在穴口周围因为快速拍打撞出了半透明泡沫。  
朱星杰瘫软在床上，被干得几乎晕厥，我好心地放慢了动作，轻轻握住他硬挺的阴茎滑动，这才让他稍微找回了些意识。  
我将阴茎退到了穴口感受着那处括约肌的嘬弄，再一点点深入直到感觉到手掌里的阴茎都在微微抽搐，便知道这是找对地方了。于是对着他那块微凸起的骚肉用坚硬的顶端狠狠冲撞，同时指甲沿着阴茎顶端微张的尿道口轻扣，更是刺激了他发泄的欲望。  
原本已经够潮湿的肉洞迅速从深处又涌出一波淫液浇满柱身，宛如泡在温水中的感受让我的动作全盘失控，朱星杰在我身下被刺激地抓着床单想逃走，而我只是更用力地将他的臀部按向自己，无处可逃的剧烈刺激把他推到了高潮的巅峰。

发泄过的他浑身瘫软任由我的摆布，我用着刚才的姿势又把他强行干射了一回，再把沾满淫液的阴茎塞进他的嘴里也没被拒绝，他只是无意识地吞吐着我的阴茎，口腔和舌头机械般地吸吮舔弄着。在最后一次深喉中我把滚烫的精液全然射进他的喉咙深部，他咳嗽着被呛出了些白浊溅在嘴角，这次却乖乖用舌头舔掉。

他总会在你觉得适可而止的时候再次诱惑你，让你一而再再而三吃得停不下来。  
于是我抱起他软趴趴的身体放在胯间，再次勃起的炽热肉棒直直挺进他已经被过度使用到肿起的肉穴，淫靡又激烈的水声从身体内部传出，朱星杰红透了耳朵，趴在肩膀不肯看我，我找茬似得再次抱紧了他顶起那块骚肉，他喘息着，一边还不忘嘟囔，“好涨…慢一点…”  
但我并没有慢下来，反而把速度加快，他骑在我身上像是一叶暴风雨海面上的扁舟，要不是抓稳了屁股大概是会从我身上掉下去的。  
“我爱你。”  
我在他的深处射出液体，但这三个字真的不是我的本意。  
已经全然失去意识的朱星杰随着剧烈持续的活塞运动喷溅着淫液，恍惚中他启了红唇，伸出滑嫩猩红的小舌与我绵长接吻。


End file.
